


A Cold Winter's Night

by Chloe_Targaryen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Targaryen/pseuds/Chloe_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to warm Merlin up on a cold, winter's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Winter's Night

A Cold, Winter's Night

A gush of wind rattled the windows of Arthur's chambers as a storm brewed above Camelot. Merlin stood in the middle of the room, polishing Arthur's armour. He shivered for the twentieth time that night, his hands growing numb. Arthur stood beyond the fireplace in an attempt to keep warm. A comfortable silence had engulfed the room, and Merlin jumped when Arthur suddenly spoke.

"Come over here. You must be freezing." He murmured. Merlin silently obeyed, moving to stand next to Arthur. The prince began to circle Merlin, brushing his hand against his servants,

"You're hands are very cold." Arthur whispered into his ear. He ran a hand down Merlin's chest, his warm touch making Merlin gasp.

"My whole body is cold," He corrected, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Perhaps we should do something to change that." Arthur replied huskily. He grabbed Merlin by the neckerchief and pulled him towards the bed.

 

Arthur pulled the sheets up around their bodies and wrapped his arm around Merlin. The young warlock listened to Arthur's heartbeat, as if it were a sweet lullaby meant only for him.

"Warmer now?" Arthur breathed, kissing Merlin on the cheek. Merlin grinned in response, writing invisible letters on the king's bare chest with his index finger,

"Yes, Sire." He responded cheekily. Arthur chuckled. A few moments passed and Arthur frowned,

"Was that a 'u' or a 'v'?" He asked, trying to work out what Merlin was writing on his chest. Merlin smiled,

"Revelare verba," His eyes turned golden and the words 'I love you' appeared on Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled fondly at his warlock,

"I love you too.


End file.
